


Not Yet

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Restraints, Rutting, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's always liked how big Jason is- and sometimes he just wants to feel how good it is to keep his large boyfriend <i>down</i> while he let's himself go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "Prompt or no prompt, can we just imagine for a sec some JayRoy goodness? feat. Jason on his back w/ his hands tied above his head, and Roy straddling his chest, thighs squeezing tight as he bares his weight down on jay and just ruts against that beautiful boy's muscular chest until he cums. Jay's a squirming, panting mess the whole time. Ever since you got me into JayRoy I can't stop wanting to see more of Roy just enjoying the size of Jason from those thick scarred thighs to that broad chest."
> 
> Normally I wouldn't post a fic this short, but I just... really liked this idea.

Jason tugged at the ropes holding his arms up, above his head- but the give was little, the knot  _ tight _ . The rope dug into his wrists when he pulled, and, straddling his ribs, Roy grinned down at him.

 

“Try all you want, Jay baby,” he whispered, his voice husky, “You’re not going  _ anywhere _ .” Roy squeezed his thighs to emphasis, and Jason could feel the flex of his muscles, all the way up to Roy’s ass, as it was nestled against him. His boyfriend was-  _ blissfully _ \- stripped down to nothing but skin and ink, straddling him with his body weight baring down to keep Jason was shifting much at all.

 

Still, he gave the ropes another tug, and Roy  _ tsk’d _ , leaning over and grasping at the headboard with both his hands. He gripped tightly, easing his hips forward, his hard cock dragging along Jason’s chest.

 

Jason gasped, craning his neck and watching the sweet rock of Roy’s hips, the way his cock eased back, leaving a trail of precum on his chest. He tugged again, suddenly thinking it was a bad idea to agree to this- if only because of how badly he always wanted to  _ touch _ , when Roy was naked.

 

Roy chuckled, staring down at hm, hair falling over his shoulders, as he continued to slide his cock along Jason’s chest. When he eased back, he could feel the muscles in Jason’s abs constricting, was so sure if he were to look back his boyfriend’s cock would be a leaking mess, just from  _ this _ .

 

He squeezed his thighs against Jason’s sides, pushing down with his body weight as Jason tried to squirm. Jason gave a gasp, a  _ whine _ , and Roy let his eyes fall half shut, hips rocking faster. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Jason’s chest, beneath him, would have  _ seen _ it if he could drag his eyes away from Jason’s face-

 

From the way Jason was staring up at him in purely seduced  _ awe _ .

 

“Keep lookin’ at me like that,” Roy mumbled, as he left his rhythm behind and began to  _ rut _ desperately. “And I’ll come. Just for you, Jay.”

 

Jason panted, mouth falling open, tugging desperately at the ropes- and god _ damn _ Roy and his talent for knots. Goddam the fact that he could trap Jason, that he had enough bulk in him too to keep Jason pinned down-

 

God _ damn _ the fact that when Roy was high on bliss, was working to get  _ off _ , Jason was always utterly weak and broken.  _ Needing _ .

 

Roy groaned, his cock twitching, the slid over Jason’s chest easy now from his sweat his skin was- sweat and precum mixing. Roy squeezed his thighs tightly, thrusting up along Jason’s chest before he groaned. He gripped the headboard until his knuckles when white, as he came, spurting bursts of pearly white up along Jason’s chest- even his throat. Jason gasped, arching his back, managing to jostle Roy with the movement, as his boyfriend squeezed his thighs again, tightly against Jason to keep his balance.

 

Roy carefully eased back, sliding down Jason’s abs and stopping when he felt Jason’s cock rubbing against his ass. He leaned over, catching himself on his hands and studying the mess he’d left behind, before looking back up at Jason. “You should see yourself,” he mumbled, carefully rubbing his ass back against Jason’s cock, drawing a gasp out of him. “You’re such a mess, Jaybird. What would you do if I left you like this?” Roy felt Jason’s hips buck, his cock sliding between the flesh of his ass, pushing at his hole and making Roy’s breath almost hitch. “What if I walked away with you this hard?”

 

“Roy- Roy  _ don’t _ -”

 

“What if I kept coming back and leaving you a  _ mess _ ? Think you could get off on being covered in my cum?” Roy leaned down, lapped at Jason’s neck, gathering up his own cum and swallowing it down, groaning right by Jason’s ear. “I think you’d like it.” He lifted his head just enough to kiss Jason, pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and let Jason suck on it. Jason was groaning into it, thrusting up and trying to get more friction on his cock, when Roy jerked back, pushing himself up. He straddled Jason, let his boyfriend’s cock slid along his ass, smirking as Jason’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide. He felt Jason shake, and licked his lips, could still taste his own cum and the flavor of Jason’s mouth on his tongue. “Don’t worry Jay,” Roy said, reaching behind him, getting his hand around Jason’s cock and stroking quickly. “Not this time.  _ This time _ I’ll let you get off.”

 

He squeezed, and Jason arched, gasping loudly as he came. Roy felt it on his wrist, the small of his back, and made a point when he released Jason’s cock to drag his own hand over the swell of his ass, to the back of his thigh.

 

“For now, I’ll just get dirty with you.” Roy leaned back down, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him again, slowly this time- but made no move to untie Jason just yet.

 

Not that Jason  _ expected _ to be freed. He knew the look in Roy’s eyes when he was done- and he definitely wasn’t. Not  _ yet _ .


End file.
